guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
External
Rules & Regulations #Don't cause unwanted trouble. #Try to settle your own disputes without leader interference. #All members must contribute 3%xp or higher at all times. #Don't pick a fight with the leaders or other members. #Congratulate members on accomplishments, don't look down on them. #Don't ask for ranks and rights, you'll get them when we feel you're ready. #Don't spam the guild chat #Don't spam the alignment chat #Definitely don't go screwing around with mods/admins #Have fun! Banning Offenses #Excessive fighting or squabling #Disrespecting the leaders #Continuous disrespect of other members #Extremely bad attitude #Extreme spamming of the guild chat (after warning) #Aggressing other guildies without consent #Throwing a fuss over a lost challenge/Aggression #Team killing in public fights (gives the guild a bad name) #Aggression of neutrals is forbidden under all circumstances #Leaving the guild 3 time(s) will result in permanent expulsion. We can use your spot for someone who won't leave. Guild Structure *level 1-99 : Mascot = Inviting rights, must ask a Second in command or protector for experience change. *level 100-115: Apprentice= Previous rights plus right to change their own exp. *level 116-125: Mentor= Previous rights plus right to place a perceptor. *level 126-135: Guide= Previous rights plus right to retrieve a perceptor. (Might change rank to different name. Not sure yet.) *level 136- 145: Counselor= Continue with the same rights as all previous ranks, no new rights. Although a level 140-160 with over 100,000 experience to guild gets the rank Initiate. I will explain further detail as list goes on. *level 146+ : Diplomat= Continue same rights as previous ranks. No new rights. *Last rank is different. Level 161+ and must also have 100,000 experience towards the guild. This rank receives rank of Protector. This rank keeps all precious rights and also the right to change other guild members experience. This is allowed since they have worked hard in getting the guild experience while leveling themselves. (if this person abuses power, Second in Command (SIC) has right to demote back to diplomat). This goes in coordination with Initiate. Initiate gets promoted once reaching 161 to rank of Protector. *Anyone gone for one month without notification = On trail. *If the person has 100,000+ experience donated to guild and has been gone more then a month, this person is a Deserter. We will wait for him to come back unless a 2-4 month period passes by.e *Treasurer is a rank is for someone that should be second in command but is not above level 160. The rank must be given by the leader. *Second in Command: Leader and other second in command must agree to give this position out. They will receive the rights depending on leader's decisions. There will be a scheduled meeting once a week for 20-30 minutes discussing new things and events for guild. Meeting will consist of Leader, Second in command, Treasurer, and Protectors. Meeting time will be appropriate for most guild officers. Meeting can be canceled by leader if necessary.